Lily and James-Denial ain't just a river in Egypt
by MrsGeorgeWeasley
Summary: Isn't the title a little self-explanatory?


  
  
Lily Evans packed up her things into her satchel at top speed. Checking her watch, she moaned. _Why, oh why did she have to be late today, of all days_? she thought. She was supposed to meet the new Hogwarts Head Boy in two minutes, and she still had to stash her homework, books, and various quills in the Ravenclaw common room. She ran through the hallways, halted before a suit of armor (which was really the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories), and gave it the password (Cornish Pixie). She threw her bag into the common room, not bothering to secure it in her dorm. Lily rushed through the halls, not watching where she was going. Lily violently collided with someone, causing a loud THUMP to sound through the halls. I'm sorry, said whoever she had run into,Are you okay?   
Lily looked up, and groaned. Of all the people to run into, why had she had to run into one of the school's cutest, most popular bachelors? He was tall, with messy black hair, and brown eyes, wearing black glasses. She blushed, and he smiled. So, you're okay, then? James Potter asked her. She nodded, and bolted for the Astronomy Tower, where she was meeting the new Head Boy. Lily wore her new Head Girl badge, and was eager to start planning with him. Lily checked her watch again, and winced; she was already five minutes late. Luckily, she was at the bottom of the Tower. She sped up the stairs and into the Astronomy classroom, where she couldn't believe her eyes. _James Potter_ was waiting for _her_? _James Potter _was the _new Head Boy_? James caught sight of her, and leapt up from a chair. he said, I'm James Potter. I guess you're the new Head Girl? Lily stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, before she snapped out of it.   
she said I'm Lily Evans.   
James smiled. Except for running into you, I don't think I've seen you around, he said, what house are you in?  
Umm, Ravenclaw. Lily mentally kicked herself. Five minutes around a guy and her brain turned to mud? Five minutes around a guy you just collided with, a voice in her brain said. An incredibly _cute, popular_ guy, said another voice. Lily brushed that thought away. You're in Griffindor, right?  
James nodded. So, let's get down to work, shall we?  
They spent the next hour discussing and planning events, before James checked his watch. Wow! I didn't realize it was this late! Shall I walk you back to your common room, Miss Evans? he said in a fake French accent.   
Lily snorted. No thanks, I'm fine.  
he said gallantly. He accompanied her the the suit of armor, all the while talking like he lived in Paris. I believe that this is your stop. Farewell! he said sweeping into a bow. Lily grinned, in spite of herself. See ya, James.  
Bye, Lily.  
Lily walked into her common room, smiling. She picked up her bag, and headed into the seventh year girls room, where she fell onto her bed and yawned. Her friends all looked up; they had been playing Exploding Snap.   
Hey, Lil! one of her best friends greeted her. Olivia Kennan was short (but still taller than Lily) with curly black hair and hazel eyes.   
Cho Wu, sitting next to Olivia, looked up. She smiled How was the meeting?  
Lily smiled back. It went pretty well, considering I collided head-on with Head Boy right before it.  
Boy crazy Genevieve Andrews looked up. Who's the Head Boy? Was he cute?  
Lily bit her lip. Well, I don't know if he's cute or not. I mean, I'm not like you, Gen.  
Sarah Benson snorted. That's for sure, she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
But was he cute? Spill, Lil! Genevieve cried out.  
I guess you could call him cute, Lily said.  
Who is he anyway? Olivia asked, getting drawn into the conversation.  
Lily mumbled the name.   
Say what? Cho asked.  
Lily mumbled it again, a little louder.  
said Sarah.  
James Potter! Lily yelled, jeez, what, are you guys deaf or something?!!  
James Potter?! Genevieve nearly shrieked, and you don't know if he's cute or not'?!! Are you crazy?!  
Gen's right, Sarah said, nodding.  
Lily asked, what's so bad about that?  
Not only is James one of the smartest, nicest, funniest, most talented at Quidditch boys at the school, he also one of the cutest! Genevieve said, pacing the length of the room.  
Not to mention one of the most eligible, Cho said, looking up. He just broke up with Tara Sallins, you know that Hufflepuff seventh year?  
Lily rolled her eyes. She expected that kind of thing from Genevieve but Cho and level-headed Sarah? she replied, I gotta get to sleep. And with that, she changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep.   
Lil's so lucky, Genevieve said, not bothering to keep her voice down. James Potter is _so _cute!   
Cho looked up from her book. I actually have to agree, but I like Remus more.  
Olivia grinned. But Gen, what about Sirius? What do you think about him?  
Genevieve put a hand on her heart. He's even cuter than James! she said, swooning.   
Sarah peeked out through the bed curtains. Did you have to get her started, Liv? Now I'll never get some sleep!  
Cho and Olivia laughed, and they all went to sleep.  
The next morning, Lily woke up before everyone else in her dorm. She got dressed, and headed into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was practically empty, save for a few Hufflepuff third years, who seemed to be nodding off into their bacon. Lily seated herself, and pulled out a book, glad for the peacefulness. She finished early, and headed to class. After he classes, she went to the library, hoping to finish her homework for the day. She hadn't been long at her work, when she heard whispers coming from the corner. Curious to the cause, Lily walked to the table, where she found James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew clustered around a book called **_Mischief that caused Muggle Mayhem.   
_**James looked up. Hi, Lily, he said,care to sit down?  
Lily sat in the chair he offered. She noticed that under the Mischief book was one called **_Curses, annoy your friends, and anger your foes. _**Beneath that was another one: **_Jinxes to use on the average enemy.  
_**James smiled at her. Lily, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. You guys, this is Lily.  
Remus smiled at her. Hi Lily. Lily smiled back. She decided Cho was right; Remus was cute, with light brown hair, and blue eyes, although he looked tired, because he had dark circles under his eyes.  
Sirius Black grinned, noticing the way she was looking at their books. We're looking up curses to use on Snape.  
Lily laughed. Severus Snape was a Slytherin seventh year, with greasy hair and cold eyes. She hated him, because he and his cronies would call her just because she was Muggleborn. Have you guys gotten to the Cotalen Charm yet?  
Sirius shook his head. What's it do? he asked.  
Lily smirked. Every time he tries to speak, he'll sound like a cow.  
Peter Pettigrew said. Peter was a lot shorter than the other three, with blond hair, and watery blue eyes. How long does it last?  
24 hours, at the least.  
What's the most? Remus asked curiously.  
Lily smiled again. A month.  
Sirius and James exchanged looks. I'm impressed, Sirius said, laughing. Who would have thought the Head Girl knew something like that?  
That's not the least of it, Lily replied, I once turned Lucius Malfoy into a leech for three days. And with that, she turned and left the library.  
Sirius stared after her admiringly. She's cool. Think she'd go with me to Hogsmead if I asked her?  
Remus smiled slyly. Padfoot, my friend, I think you'd have a little competition from Prongs.  
Sirius looked at James. You like her, don't you, he said accusingly.  
James's head snapped up. He'd been staring at Lily leave the room. That's ridiculous, he said.   
Sirius snorted. Don't deny it, Jamesy. There's definite chemistry.  
Whatever, Sirius. Lily's nice, but we're just friends.  
The Marauders copied down a few spells and headed back to their dormitory. After dinner, they all worked on their homework quietly, until the silence was broken by Sirius. So, Moony, what do you think are the chances Prongs and Lily will end up going out before New Years?  
Remus grinned. 100 %  
I agree, Peter added.   
Would you two like to make a little wager on it? Sirius said.  
What'd you have in mind?  
Well, I'll bet five Galleons that they end up together before Halloween, and you guys bet for Christmas, Sirius said.  
Remus replied. They all shook on it. James, who had been oblivious to the going-ons around him looked up. What are you guys talking about?  
All three of them smirked. Nothing, James.  
To distract James, Remus said hurriedly What shall we do tonight?  
It wasn't a full moon; rather, the Marauders were planning on pulling pranks throughout the school (but mostly just on Slytherins).  
Baiting his friend, Sirius said Why don't we go into Ravenclaw? Do a few pranks in there, for once. Maybe in the girl's dorm? He could barely hide his grin.  
James glared at his friends, who were all snickering. A duel occurred, although it was James against Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They all collapsed, laughing at each other. James's hair had been turned green. Remus was covered in feathers. Sirius's skin was orange polka dotted. Peter had mostly hid in the corner, but he still sprouted bubbles every time he tried to speak (thanks to a well placed Bubrunsin curse by James). They all headed up to bed, wanting to sleep for a few hours before causing magical mischief.  
At one o'clock AM, James woke up. He shook awake Sirius, who was talking in his sleep (something about some girl named Jen). Together, they woke up Remus and the loudly snoring Peter. Do we have everything? Peter asked.  
Let's see, said Sirius, we've got Dungbombs, Filibusters Fireworks, the map, the invisibility cloak, and, our own invention, the Captioniter. (Besides the Marauders' Map) the Captioniter was their pride and joy. Using it, they could write out messages in the air that would stay for 24 hours. They planned to write Slytherin stinks and Griffindor rules in the Slytherin common room. They all left, hidden under the Invisibility cloak.  
Several hours later, they returned, and all fell asleep.  
The next morning, Lily woke up suddenly. She had had an odd dream................ She was in a small house, singing a lullaby to a baby. The baby looked like James, but had her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, she saw green light, and woke up. She managed to put it out of her mind as she got dressed, but it still bothered her.  
At the same time as Lily, James woke up in his own dorm. The boys around him were sleeping peacefully as James sat up, and tried to remember his dream, which was trickling out of his mind like water out of cupped hands. He could remember a baby. The baby looked like him, but had beautiful green eyes that reminded him of someone he knew..... Lily. After that, he remembered green light, and a high, manic laugh. He shook his head, trying to clear it as Sirius, Remus, and Peter woke up.  
What's the matter, Prongs? asked Remus.  
he muttered,   
He and his friends went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He spotted Lily's vivid red hair at the Ravenclaw table, and felt his heart twinge. _What was that?_ one part of his mind asked. _I have no idea_ he answered. _Yes you do! C'mon Prongsie!_ said another voice that sounded remarkably like Sirius. _Shut up!_ he told it. _Uh-huh_, it said, sure. _You haven't got the hots for Lily Evans. Right.   
_


End file.
